


Because You're Mine...

by Bosh__tet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: First Time, In which the sole survivor has a big dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Cass and MacCready bang for the first time. That's really all there is.





	Because You're Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here's Cass: https://twitter.com/mnstrladygaygay/status/853033206202986496

MacCready sobbed, hot tears falling down ruddy cheeks as he tried to keep his breathing in check. He felt like he was being ripped apart and he clutched at the stained sheets beneath him so hard his fingers felt numb. A hot, sticky pain bloomed deep in his core, providing a stark contrast to the soft words the sole survivor was whispering in his ear.

Cass gently stroked his hips, thumbs rubbing tender circles into his smooth skin as he pushed into him, slow and steady “Shh, baby, relax. It’ll hurt more if you don’t.” He said sweetly, sucking a mark into the skin beneath his ear.

The merc drew in a ragged breath, a wrecked moan wrenching itself from his throat “It’s just so _big_ ” he groaned, the sensations from his mouth countering against the burn from the stretch “I-I don’t even know how you got it _in_.”

The bigger man frowned. He moved one hand to cup MacCready’s chin, turning his face enough for him to kiss the corner of his mouth “Do you need me to stop, baby? I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shook his head “Ah, haaah, n-no, please. I-I want it, Cass. I want it.” he pleaded desperately. He’d wanted it for so long the thought of stopping now felt like a punch to the gut.

“But baby-”

“Please.” it was softer this time, almost too soft for Cass to hear. It made his chest ache at how much the merc wanted him. How much he needed him.

“Okay, okay, I won’t stop. Just…. Relax.” He grunted, pushing forward the last bit, hips resting flush against MacCready’s ass. He braced himself with both hands on either side of his body, breaths coming out in shallow pants.

He cried out in pain, his entire body shaking “Oh fu-” he bit his lip to stop the words from spilling past his lips, panting hard “God, _Cass_ I-I-”

“Shhh,” he soothed, capturing his lips with his own in an attempt to distract his lover from the pain.

MacCready sagged bonelessly in his grasp when his rough lips covered his own, focusing on the slick slide of his tongue as he pressed it into his mouth.He kissed him until finally, _finally_ , the Merc lifted himself off his cock before slowly pushing back down. Both men moaned, Cass’s hands coming back up to grip his hips. He set a slow, steady pace, listening attentively to the noises that fell from MacCready’s lips for any sounds of discomfort.

Everything was bordering on too much, stunted, ragged gasps being forced from his lungs with each thrust in. He was half tempted to actually make him stop, nothing about this feeling good enough to justify continuing, but then Cass was leaning down, lips and breath hot against his ear. He whispered so softly and so sweetly “I love you, MacCready. You feel so good, and I love you.”

He moaned, those words coaxing the last bit of tension from his body. Pleasure rolled over him thick and deep, and he had to bite his fist to keep from crying out. He felt so full and so good, Cass nipping his pulse and telling him how good he felt around his cock and how pretty he was, and he felt his head swimming. 

The Sole Survivor had to steady himself with one hand on the ground, the other digging into MacCready’s skin hard enough to bruise “Nngh, fuck, you’re taking it so good baby boy. God, you’re so fucking perfect.” He rambled, something about the unbearable tightness around his cock making it hard to keep his mouth shut. He could feel his cock throb each time a small whimper fell past his boyfriend’s lips and it only made him drive in harder, aiming to find that spot that would make him scream.

He knew he found it when MacCready’s head snapped back against his shoulder, eyes wide as a loud moan filled the room around them. He panted, grabbing at the hand on his hip “Oh God, oh God. Wha-what was that, oh please do that again, fuck!” He cried out each time Cass’s cock rubbed against that bundle of nerves, setting his body alight once more.

He could feel himself getting close, heat coiling so tight in his belly he knew it’d snap at any moment and he reached down, wrapping thin fingers around his aching cock “Close, so close. Can I come? Please, please, can I come?”

“Yeah,” Cass panted, pushing Mac’s hand away to stroke his cock instead, the callouses on his hands rubbing so good against his shaft that MacCready felt himself tearing up again “Yeah, come for me baby. Come on.”

He sobbed, fisting a hand tightly in the bigger man’s soft, blond locks as he came. He could vaguely hear Cass make a noise at the tug on his hair, but all he could focus on was the intense pleasure slamming him, his cum streaking the sheets beneath him “Ah, ah, Cass, yes! Yes!. Fuck!”

Cass buried his face in his shoulder to muffle a moan, wrapping both arms around the merc’s chest and pulling him up so they were sitting with his back to Cass’s chest. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around him as he thrust hard one, two, three times before his hips stilled and he came, biting into his skin hard enough to bruise “Mmmnn, MacCreadyyy.”

If MacCready wasn’t practically dead he would have felt a sense of pride when he heard that whine from the usually stoic man. Instead he just groaned, going limp in his arms.

Cass grunted, still holding him close, moving them so they were laying on their sides, pressing soft, sweet kisses along the smooth column of his neck, each feather light brush of his lips giving the other man goosebumps “God I love you. So much.” he said, so softly that MacCready almost didn’t hear him. 

A sappy, tired smile stretched lazily across his face and he snuggled further into Cass’s grip “I love you, too, Cassidy. So much.”


End file.
